Monitoring of changes in body size and shape over time may be useful in determining overall health. For example, observing body changes over time may be used in gauging success of a diet or exercise program. Similarly, monitoring changes during pregnancy, before and after a surgery, or during medical treatment may be a useful diagnostic tool.